Can't Get You Outta my Head
by PantsofLove
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and finishing school, Draco and Blaise run a night club.  The new girl has got everyone talking and Draco needs to see her.  Rated M for cursing, alcohol, and sexual content. R
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

**Hello hello!**

**I decided to write another story after listening to a song by Kylie Minogue from 2001. Apparently music inspires me. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters, music or wizard lingo. I'm far too young and inexperienced to be that epic.**

* * *

"C'mon mate, you've got to meet this girl!" The dark skinned man said to the pale blond as they walked around the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

"Blaise, I have no interest in going to the club. Business is business, and I trust your opinion."

"Please Draco, she's bloody brilliant, you'd have to see her to believe her. They way she moves! She's a boner in a dress!" Blaise recalled.

"Well isn't that what she's paid for? Music to get other girls to dance, and eye candy for the blokes." He scoffed.

"Draco, I hired her last week. She's already going to be tomorrows headliner. She's fucking hot!" Blaise said as he made vulgar gestures.

"What do I care for your one night stands mate?" Draco stopped walking among the grounds of his Manor.

Blaise looked at his best friend sincerely, "Well, from a business perspective, if the Prophet asks you about this new girl and you're caught off guard, when she's the talk of the wizarding world... you'll look like a proper arse." Blaise stared Draco down, knowing he had won.

"Bugger. Alright! I'll see the damn girl. This better not be a waste of my time." He replied with an exasperated huff.

"It won't, I've never been more sure of anything." Blaise clapped his best friend on the back. "See you just before opening tonight!" With a pop, Blaise disappeared.

* * *

Draco walked up the streets towards Club à la Carte, a club he had opened right after he'd finished school 2 years ago, and a little more than 3 years after the war. He had to admit, he was doing rather well for himself. It was a smashing hit for the young and fabulous people of the magical community. He noticed the massive line was much longer than it usually was an hour before opening. This new girl must really be something. He walked into his club, wondering when the show would start.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco sat in front, at the V.I.P. section of the club. He sipped on his glass of white, and watched the dancers on stage. They were good enough, raising cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd. The women in the crowd danced along. Draco heard a sexy techno beat blast through the speakers as she came onto the stage.

"_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la"_

She was wearing a flowy white robe that clung to her body, and was nearly see-through and some impossibly high heels. The dress had slits up both legs, revealing plenty of thigh... and some of her bum. The top of the robe had a cut straight down it revealing all cleavage she had and exposed her stomach. 'How did she keep the damn thing on?' Draco wondered as he squirm in his seat, trying to calm his erection.

"_I just can't you outta' my head_

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about_

_I just can't get you outta my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about"_

Draco watched her and no one else, forgetting all the dancers around her. She was like a siren, and his ship was going to sink before he knew what was happening.

"_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_I just can't you outta' my head_

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about_

_I just can't get you outta my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about"_

He'd love to be in her head, among other things... The way she moved, Merlin save him, he wanted to do such nasty things to her.

"_Every night, every day,_

_Just to be there in your arms._

_Won't you stay?_

_Won't you lay?_

_Stay forever and ever and ever and ever."_

Draco was getting more and more possessive. If Blaise had touched her, he'd kill the man. He never wanted something more in his life and he'd be damned if he didn't get her.

"_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_I just can't you outta' my head_

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about_

_I just can't get you outta my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about"_

Thank God, Draco was a collected man or he would've wanked right then and there. That was when she noticed him. She danced up to where he was and the crowd was watching them. She rolled her hips and danced in front of him, pulling him close by his tie and grinding her bum into his lap. There was something in her eyes and face that he remembered, but his cock didn't care.

"_There's a dark secret in me,_

_Don't leave me locked in your heart._

_Set me free_

_Feel the need in me_

Stay forever and ever and ever and ever"

Draco momentarily lost his control and tried to grab at her but she pushed him back into his chair. "Easy, Malfoy," she whispered huskily into his ear. Draco shook his head. He knew that voice! Fuck!

"_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la"_

He tried to will his cock to not be so stiff, but failed. He couldn't be aroused by her of all people!

"_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la, la-la-la-la-la"_

As the sound of her voice faded, Blaise walked up to him, smiling smugly. "Like the new talent?" There was laughter in the sods voice.

"Blaise, why didn't you tell me who she was? I wouldn't have come!" He berated his friend with clenched teeth.

"Exactly. I knew you wouldn't if I had. It was difficult enough already." Draco ran his hands across his face and pulled at his hair. "Merlin Draco, don't take it so well. She's great isn't she? I mean with all the business she's getting, do you want me to fire her?"

"No," Draco groaned, "She'll stay." Blaise smiled triumphantly.

"Excellent. I already had her sign a contract!"

"Bloody hell. I never thought I'd have Hermione Granger, war hero, work for me."

Blaise tutted, "Uh-uh-uh. We're not allowed to reveal who she is to the public. Didn't you notice her glamour charm to hide her identity?"

"That's why it took her talking to me for it to click!" He realized. "Fine, what do we call her?"

Blaise smiled, "Kylie Danger."

* * *

**I hope you like it, this is my second fic.**

**Warning, it may take me more time to update this one until I finish my other story "Marry You", but I had to write this!**

**Love from,**

**The Pants**


	2. Chapter 2 Mambo Number 5

**Wilkommen/Bienvenue/Welcome**

**Freunde/Etranger/Stranger (I love that song, I think I'll listen to it now.)**

**This is going to be a musical, or rather, lyrical fic. So I hope you don't mind. I mean, it is set in a club.**

**Perchance you haven't read my story "Marry You", please get thee hence and go to. I prithee!**

**Enjoy! (And REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, no I do not.**

* * *

Later that night, Blaise had 'Kylie' come to Draco's table to meet him. She had changed into something less revealing, Draco thanked Merlin for that. She wore a red dress with a slit that came just above her knee. Draco got up and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

"Well, well, snobbish little ferret is capable of manners after all," she teased and insulted as he pushed in her chair.

"Well despite how many books you have read, know-it-all, you know nothing about me," he quipped. "Anyway that's not why you're here. So you signed a contract with Blaise?"

"Yes I did," she stated matter-of-factly as he pulled the piece of paper.

"You knew I owned this club right?"

"Of course I did, it's all over the papers," she huffed.

"Why did you audition?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, to be honest, this club is the only one I could find that held open auditions." She played with her glass absent-mindedly.

"Alright. Fair enough." Draco scanned the contract, sealed with a minimal unbreakable vow as noted at the bottom. "So it says here, of course, that you wish to use a stage name to conceal your true identity, Danger." He emphasized her name. "May I ask why?"

"I'm bored. I want to hide from the stresses of day to day life. Get away from the day job and all the 'war hero' coverage."

"I see. I guess I can understand that. Doesn't the Weasel have a problem with this?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"That's in the contract too, he can't find out about this. I don't imagine he'd keep a secret or... appreciate what I do here," she trailed off.

"Hmm. Hiding a secret from your fiance." he smirked ar her.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it, but I need my own life." Draco didn't reply to that. 'Can't blame the girl though, the wanker must follow her like a mangy stray cat.' Blaise stepped up to the microphone in a 'pimp suit' as he lovingly called it.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number Five."_

"I didn't know Blaise sang." Hermione looked shocked.

"Sure he does. That's how we started this club. Just me and him, being the only entertainment." Draco moved around his martini as he spoke.

"_One, Two, Three, Four, Five, everybody in the car so c'mon let's ride..._

_To the liquor store on the corner,_

_The boys say they want some gin and juice, but I really don't wanna_

_Beerbust like I had last week._

_I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap._

_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra, and Rita_

_And as I continue, y'know they're getting' sweeter."_

Blaise really got into the song, tipping the mic like a crooner. After all, this song was made for him. Every body knew about his playboy image and all the girls he shagged. Hermione hoped 'Rita' wasn't _the _Rita Skeeter.

"_So what can I do? I really beg you my lord._

_To me flirting is just like a sport._

_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it._

_Please set it in the trumpet"_

"C'mon Gr- Danger, let's dance." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Ah, what the hell." She put her hand in has as he escorted her to the floor. Draco knew how to swing dance apparently. Hermione knew a couple basics and he led her well. He spun her like a ceramic pot on a motorized sculpting table.

"_A little bit of Monica in my life,_

_A little bit of Erica by my side,_

_A little bit of Rita's all I need,_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see._

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,_

_A little bit of Mary all night long,_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!_

_Mambo number five."_

The trumpets in the big band blared as more and more couples trickled onto the dance floor.

"_Jump up and down and move it all around._

_Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground._

_Take one step left and one step right._

_One to the front and one to the side._

_Clap your hands once, and clap your hands twice._

_And if it looks like this then you're doing it right."_

They jived and hopped together, smiling and laughing. Blaise jumped down from the stage and stepped in between them, and showed them the steps he described. After they finish that part, they clapped for him and continued dancing.

"_A little bit of Monica in my life,_

_A little bit of Erica by my side,_

_A little bit of Rita's all I need,_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see._

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,_

_A little bit of Mary all night long,_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!"_

"_Trumpet, the trumpet._

_Mambo number five, ha ha ha."_

Blaise raised his hands for everyone to clap with him. He spun and danced as the crowd clapped for him.

"_A little bit of Monica in my life,_

_A little bit of Erica by my side,_

_A little bit of Rita's all I need,_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see._

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,_

_A little bit of Mary all night long,_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!"_

Despite how much Hermione danced she was short of breath. But, she didn't care. This was the most carefree she'd been in a long time.

"_I do all to fall in love with a girl like you,_

_'Cause you can't run, and you can't hide._

_You and me are gonna touch the sky._

_Mambo Number Five_."

At the end of the words Draco dipped Hermione and her hair splayed across the floor. It framed her picturesque face, making her look like an artistic drawing of the sun. Draco couldn't catch his breath, and although he blamed it on the dancing, that wasn't it. He pulled her up and walked back to the table, not scooting in her chair this time.

"Erm... thank you for the dance Kylie." He said to Hermione, holding onto what was left of his manners.

"The pleasure was mine Mr. Malfoy, thank you for hiring me." She walked off without another word.

Draco panted still, drinking a sip of water as he whispered unde his breath.

"Bugger."

* * *

**Bokay, what did you think? Speak now, or... I... will... erm... I'll think of something!**

**I'm going to do my best to stick to songs from the 1999-2002 area. But if I REALLY desperately, love a song and it goes perfect with the story, no matter what year it's from... I will put it in here. I actually have a song in mind.**

**Okay dears, REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**The Pant-a-loon!**


End file.
